Kiss Me goodBye
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: SasuxNaru Eh...Need Summary. Pretty good story though, At least in my opinion. Read please. Completed   Squeal finally coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Kiss me Goodbye

**Dear you People:** Heya folks! This fic will be a one shot, and, this has been in my head for the last few days. If I don't get it out, it _may _run right into my other fics, _Cross Bar in the Heat _and _Let Me Take a Chance. _So, read if you may, or just keep watch for more updates on those stories. I'm having a bit of writer's block on _Let Me Take a Chance, _but that won't be a problem for long, alright? Don't make me pissy now and ask me when I'm gunna update, that'll just annoy the shit out of me and make me not want to. Just a small warning, this fic will be a bit depressing in the beginning, so if you can't stand melodrama, doesn't read. Oh, and sorry for the typo's and spelling errors, I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible.

This fic was based off of a song by Angela Aki, _Kiss Me Good-Bye_, and was featured in FINAL FANTASY XII. Song lyrics will be in _Italic _**Bold**

**Disclaimer: ** Do I really have to say it? Fine. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't SUE me. Read.

**Warnings and watch outs: **[Sasu x Naru, light fluff, Song fic, Telephone usage 

**Rating: **T for 'Teen' of course. and Mild Language

**Recommendations: ** Before you view this story, listen to the song, alright? And continually play it until the very end if you can...It will _almost _make you cry. 

**Kiss Me Good-Bye**

Lightning flashed across the room of Naruto and Sasuke, a strong atmosphere of tension filled the little room, as Uzumaki Naruto stared wide eyed at his boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"..Why..?"

Naruto asked, gripping at Sasuke's arm, and gripping at the suitcase with his free hand. Sasuke turned and stared icily into Naruto's eyes, and yanking his arm back toward his body, made a grab for the other suitcase he had next to his foot. "..Because Dobe, I have to go. There's no reason for me to explain this to you any further, as you already know what my decision is." Sasuke turned coldly away from Naruto's sulking form, and grabbed the door handle to the room.

The thunder rolled loudly as the Uchiha steadily tore Naruto's heart into pieces.

_**You say my love is all you need**_

_**To see you through**_

_**But I know these words are not quite true**_

Naruto slumped to the floor as he listened to the door open noisily, and closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears that had already started to run down his face, to stop. He choked back a sob and bit his bottom lip softly. He listened for the gentle shuffling of Sasuke's feet as he walked into the hallway, heaving his suitcases with him. "..But...Why..?" Naruto whimpered softly, his voice cracking unwillingly as he spoke in a gently murmur. "..Why..Does it always have to be this way..? Y-you promised to stay with me...that...you would never pursue you brother any longer... was I a fool..? Was I a fool to believe you would do that and keep your promise..? ..For me..?" Naruto gave up fighting against his instinct and his pride, and aloud his tears to fall, vainly. He had known Sasuke couldn't. no _would'nt_ be able to keep that promise to him. He had suspected it a few days ago when Sasuke would get angry at him for touching him gingerly or even asking about his day as an ANBU elite officer. Even though he suspected it, he didn't pester him about it, he let his suspicions drop, knowingly, thinking he was just becoming pessimistic.

And apparently, He thought wrong.

_**Here is the path you're looking for**_

_**An open door**_

_**Leading to worlds you long to explore**_

Maybe he was just being selfish when he tried to force Sasuke here with him, thinking that if he showered him with needs and wants, he would be happy to oblige and stay true to his promise. Or maybe it was Naruto's determination to keep Sasuke-teme here in Konoha after the whole predicament at the Valley of the End, and dragging his ass right back where he belongs and not out there with those other dogs: Home. Home with Naruto. They may have been rivals for the longest of times, but they were still true to each other. _Were._

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest and began to wring itself in pain and fear.

Sasuke was leaving, and he may never come back. He may die on his trek through the forests surrounding the area or get killed by rouge ninja or worse... get captured by his brother and the Akatsuki. "It's not like I could try and stop him...he's just a stubborn ass chicken shit when it comes to changing his mind..." Naruto whispered out, picking himself up off the floor. A flash of lightning lit the room once more, causing an eerie glow to settle on Naruto's features until it once again settled back into the darkness. A crashing sound came from downstairs, as a stream of profanities drifted up through the open doorway of their room. _Their '_old' room.

Naruto heaved a sigh and whipped the streams of tears off of his cheeks and headed to the door, stumbling over some discarded clothing that lay messily on the floor. Naruto walked solemnly through the hall, his expression blank, but his heart shuddering and tearing to every step he took. He past a photo of the two of them together near the stairs, and with out a glance, knocked it from the wall. The frame and picture fell to the wooden floor, shattering the glass once it hit the ground. The picture landed face up as Naruto hung to the railing of the stairs and slowly descended, a long narrow crack in the frame dividing Naruto and Sasuke in the picture.

_**Go, if you must move on alone**_

_**I'm gonna make it on my own**_

As Naruto walked closer to the kitchen, the profanities had gotten louder with each step. He took a few strides into the direction of the kitchen push-door, as mentally checked to make sure he showed no emotion at all toward his lovers' leaving. He didn't want the Uchiha heir to think of him any less than what he truly though now for showing his weakness back in the bedroom. He stepped closer to the door, when he heard Sasuke in the middle of a phone conversation.

About him.

Naruto's heart felt as though it was being put through a blender as he listened carefully to the words, through the kitchen door. " ..I don't know Gaara, Naruto is sensitive about stuff like this; I had promised to not go after him, but... I don't even know if I can take advantage of Naruto anymore-...fine, fine. If anything happens to me, take care of him. And don't let him find out. He'll kill himself if he finds out about this mission I begged Tsunade to give me; I just wasn't expecting it this early...Yeah, It is the day before our Anniversary, isn't it... I've all ready had the ring I was going to give him...Yeah, okay...Tonight?..."

Naruto couldn't listen to anymore, his emotions were tipsy; he didn't know weather to feel ecstatic or depressed. Ecstatic because Sasuke really did care, and didn't forget their anniversary, but depressed to the thought that he would suggest a mission that would put his end of the promise in jeopardy; and the fact that he though of the worst possibility that could happen on this mission: Death.

_**Kiss me good-bye, love's memory**_

_**Follow your heart, and find your destiny**_

_**Don't shed a tear, for love's mortality**_

_**For you put the dream in my reality**_

Naruto shoved open the door and stormed into the kitchen, catching the Uchiha off guard, as he held the phone a few inches away from his surprised face. "..I'll... call you back..." he murmured, hanging up the phone as Naruto stalked closer to the Uchiha, their noses barely touching. Naruto's breath came out in short pants, a small tint of read covering his cheeks, and his Simi-puffy blue eyes stared into Sasuke's confused ones with a glint of determination and fear.

"..Why..?" He asked again, his eyes beginning to water as his lips quivered as he continued to speak. "...Why wouldn't you trust me enough to tell me what was going on? You went to Tsunade baa-Chan for a mission that would tear us apart!! Don't you care about what this will do to me? To us? Do you even love me at all? 'Cause right now, it sure as hell doesn't seem that way." He said, his weakened voice cracking once again as his angry tears rushed down his cheeks. Sasuke stared back at his boyfriend in disbelief. 'He_ thinks I don't care for him? Ridiculous.'_ Sasuke snorted a little, earning himself a hard punch in the jaw from Naruto.

"What so funny, you asshole? Snicker again and I swear I'll hit you even harder!!" Naruto growled out, his tears still flowing down his flushed cheeks. Sasuke, rubbed his red cheek gingerly, his fingers rubbing against the skin gently. "I wasn't laughing. I snorted. And how in the fuck could you think such a thing?! I 'm going on this mission for you! Sure, I may have broken the promise we made to each other, but that doesn't mean I still don't love you. That doesn't mean I won't come back for you.." Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. He ran his warm breath against the tender skin in Naruto's neck, kissing his way up his cheek, and deliberately missed his lips to stop at his ear and nip it softly between his lips.

"...Even in death..." Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, earning himself a shiver that couldn't be repressed. Sasuke kissed his way back down to Naruto's neck, and tuck his head in the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly "..I would never willingly be deceitful to you. Don't ever say those kind of words to me ever again, you hear me? I love you and I want the whole world to know too." Sasuke said murmured gently, his lips pressed lightly on the inside of Naruto's tan neck.

_**As time goes by I know you'll see this of me**_

_**I loved (you) enough to let you go free**_

Naruto was at a lose for words. In the back of his mind he knew he could trust Sasuke, but no, he had to listen to his doubts and jump the gun. "...Why are you doing this...for me?" Naruto said quietly, so softly that Sasuke could barely catch the words that were spoken to him. "Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, pulling his body away and pushing Naruto away from him slightly so he could get a good look into Naruto's blood-shot cerulean eyes. Taking his thumb, he placed it on Naruto's cheek and gently wiped away a falling tear.

"Naruto... My brother threatened to _kill _you. He sent a letter three weeks ago for me to meet him in the outskirts of town. I meet up with him the day you were on a mission in Sunagakure with Sakura and Shikamaru. He told me things that I could _never _repeat to you, even if you wanted to know. But about four days ago, Tsunade-sama had gotten another letter from my brother and Akatsuki about handing you over, the Jinchuuriki, to their leader, in exchange for the village's safety..." Naruto whimpered a little and looked down at his feet. It was all because of him, hm? "..What's your motivation, Sasuke? You'd leave me and never come back just to chase after your brother? Haven't we already been through this before? The last time I tried to get you to come back home and not leave me you nearly killed me toward your cause...Are you going to kill me this time? Because I'm not letting you leave without a good explanation..."

Sasuke growled gently as his grip tightened around Naruto's wrist, causing the younger boy to cringe at the pressure. "He was going to _Use _you for his pleasure, Damnit! He was going to _FUCKING RAPE YOU_!" He hissed out coldly, watching Naruto squirm uncomfortable underneath his grip. "Do you want to know how many times he's tried to break into the house and take you away while you slept? 48! He's tried to take you from me each time you go out! He's stalked you all around the city, He knows you daily schedule, when and where you eat, where you train, everything!" Naruto started to glare up at Sasuke but his anger subsided when he caught Sasuke's gaze. His eyes held deep emotions of pain and suffering, and also some hint of despair and regret.

A slight staring contest became slightly cumbersome for Naruto and he adverted his gaze to the floor. Sasuke huffed out slightly, letting his hand gently unwind against his skin. Taking hold of Naruto's hand once more, he tenderly rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand; a genuine look of sorrow crossed his feature. "...I have to go Naruto, I have fifteen minutes before I'm escorted by Anko-sama ands Gai-sensei took the gates...your not allowed to follow me, either," He continued, interrupting Naruto's question with his next statement. Sasuke waited a second or two, continuing when he received no reply. "...Don't worry, Dobe. You'll be taken care of. I've gotten everything arranged."

"..." Naruto bit his bottom lip for the second time that night, as the thunder rolled loudly outside, the wind raging wildly on the other side of the door. He couldn't just _let _his lover leave him that was just...impossible. But...seeing he had no choice in the matter...

"...Fine.."

_**Go, I will give you wings to fly**_

_**Cast all your fears into the sky**_

Sasuke was taken aback, slightly surprised but the words leaving Naruto lips. He stared into Naruto's unruly hair, wide eyed. "W-what?" Sasuke stutter unnaturally. Naruto, lifted his head back up, tears rolling down his cheeks once more as he repeated himself again, staring into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "...I said it was fine. You can go..." Naruto spoke solemnly, his voice laced with unwanted ness and a hint of depression. Sasuke stared back at Naruto, his mouth slightly agape, as his brain processed the information. Naruto once again averted his gaze from Sasuke and turned his face away, the comforting thumb stroking his hand causing his spirits to fall into a deeper level of despair_. 'I have to let him go... It won't do either of us any good if he stays...no matter how bad I need him to...' _ Naruto made an attempt to laugh, but it came out dry and scratchy, almost as if he were trying to hide his sobs.

Sasuke looked down, his heart feeling heavy with pity, and was feeling regretful of the decision he had to make. He had to go after his brother; He didn't want to cause Naruto any pain for trying to keep him safe. Though, he knew it was unavoidable. Naruto was almost feminine when it came to terms with his emotion. He'd absorb every emotion you'd send his way, intentional or not, and twist them to fit his own needs, taking them to another level of happiness...or sorrow.

Naruto felt Sasuke studying him and tilted his head in Sasuke's direction; His mind made up. He could feel his distress, the uneasiness his mind radiated off of him. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to have any second thoughts about his own decision; Naruto realized a long time ago that with an Uchiha, they have a fierce, burning determination that can't be put out just by dampening their spirit. It's in their blood. "...Sasuke...Its okay, you can leave...I won't mind now, I understand you have your reasoning's and this is important to you...to _us._ I don't want anything to happen to the village either, and if you had to beg Tsunade-sama, I know this must be difficult." Naruto allowed a half-hearted smile to cross his lips, closing his eyes to hide the pain that laced thickly in his own words.

Sasuke watched him intently, a small smile gracing his lips as well. That was part of the reason he a Naruto were together, through the thick and thin, Naruto always allowed himself to smile. Sasuke once again closed the distance between their bodies, and rested his cheek against his forehead, taking in the scent that will forever be imbedded into his senses. Sasuke gently rocked his body to the internal beat of Naruto's heart, slowly snaking his arms back around his waist and rocking Naruto with him. "Naruto...don't take this out on yourself... come on now..." He murmured lightly, placing his lips back at Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded a little, and closed his eyes, enjoying their last moments together as the storm outside dulled down to a slight drizzle and thunder rolling in the distance.

Sasuke whispered sweet nothings into Naruto's ear as he watched the clock intently on the stove. He had seven minutes to get to the training grounds, and take up on this mission. He had hoped it wouldn't take but two week to complete it and come back to Konoha, but it depended on the hardships he would run into. He hugged Naruto closer as he felt sobs rack the younger ones body. He had known his time was short, and realized that it was all winding down to the possibility of never seeing his Sasuke again. Naruto clung to Sasuke's shirt, holding on for dear life. His life was falling to pieces, and when Sasuke finally left, he would have nothing to live for except wait patiently for the return of his beloved.

Sasuke let his thoughts wander to the conversation he had with Gaara before Naruto barged in. He rubbed a comforting hand up and down the boy's back, coaxing him to calm down and relax as Sasuke was left with his thoughts.

_**Kiss me good-bye, love's mystery**_

_**All of my life I'll hold you close to me**_

_'I should give him my anniversary gift...it'll give him something to wait for; something to live for...' _Sasuke thought, allowing his hands to travel down Naruto's waist, and place one of his hands in his pockets, running his fingers over the small velvet box that lay within. Naruto sniffled and lifted his head to watch Sasuke's movements, his heart racing. Was Sasuke getting the house key out of his pocket and returning them back to him?

"Naruto...I have a question..." Sasuke said gently, his eyes still watching the stove clock. Five minutes left, he still had time. Naruto eyes traveled upward to his, waiting. Sasuke, took in a breath, feeling his face heat up slightly as Naruto's gaze intensified. "N-naruto...I..." The words played around Sasuke's mind, sitting on the very tip of his tongue. But for some odd reason, he couldn't let them out. For the Third time in his life he felt truly afraid. The first time was when the Massacre happened, the second was well, when Naruto and himself battled at the Valley of the End, and the third time was...well, now. He couldn't quiet place it, but in the back of his mind, he knew why he was fearful. He was afraid of rejection, though the possibility of that ever happening was slim to none, he couldn't help but feel that he was taking things a bit too fast. Sasuke focused back on Naruto, the boys' gaze never wavering, and took his so called chances with the all time question.

"Naruto...please..." Sasuke said gently, not even bothering to get on one knee and took a firm hold on Naruto's left hand, squeezing it slightly, and bringing it up to his cheek, rubbing it against it slightly.

"...Yes Sasuke..?" Naruto whispered out, a little nervous about the whole situation. _'What is Sasuke doing? Is he giving it back to me? What's this all about... ?' _

Sasuke slide Naruto's hand across his face, and brought it to his lips kissing each and every one of his fingers, distracting him from the main event. Sasuke dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the velvety black box, and held it up to Naruto eyes. Naruto, astonished, stared blankly at the box; his mind trying to register was the said item was. "W-what's--" Sasuke cut him off with a finger, and Naruto silenced, watching carefully.

"Naruto, we've been together for 3 years; going out on dates, snuggling up, sleeping together; You are the most important person I will ever have in my life, more than my family; more than my friends. We started out as rivals in out younger years, but as time wore on, we couldn't live without each other, for we were each others life. I can't live without you, and I know for a fact that you can't without me. So, I only have one thing to ask..." Sasuke took another deep breath to calm his frantically beating heart from popping out of his chest and continued with new strength. " W-will you marry me?" Sasuke watched Naruto's widen as he opened the box, revealing a huge diamond and gold ring, embodied in a delicate writing that said on the inside 'I love you' and continued, not waiting for an answer just yet. "Before you answer, I want you to know this. I know this is hard for you, as much as it is for me, and it hurts me to see you in pain. I've watched you from as long as I can remember, and watched you try to keep up the facade of being fine after the hurtful words and glares you received each and everyday in our younger years. And I remember thinking to myself ' I want to help him' and 'I don't want him to suffer like me' but being the stoic Uchiha heir I was only allowed so much. So now, here I am thinking I'm doing the right thing, by trying to protect you, but It seems I have only caused you more pain...I still love you, even if you don't love me for my actions, but you love me and I know that, so please...Naruto. Forgive me. Forgive me for all my past doings that hurt you in any way, shape or form. Forgive me for what I'm about to do...Just...please...Marry me…Forgive me..."

Sasuke bowed his head in shame, after a few seconds and continued to kiss Naruto's fingers, a waiting Naruto's answer. _'He's going to say no...please...don't say no Naruto, I love you too much. I don't want to hurt you anymore…please say yes...Say yes...'_

_**Don't shed a tear for love's mortality**_

_**For you put the dream in my reality**_

"Sasuke..." Naruto chuckled happily, silent tears running down his cheeks again, as his voice failed him. He was happy. Genuinely happy. He was so happy and relieved that he felt like he was going to burst with joy, so instead of bursting, he just let it out. "Sasuke!..." Naruto said again, trying to break free of the mental chains that he held onto for so long. The chains that kept him from finally letting someone into his heart. Naruto struggled for a moment with his answer, knowing that once he said the word, he will finally be able to let Sasuke go; finally be able to allow himself to trust Sasuke to return to him, because they both now had something to live for.

Sasuke waited for two full minutes to pass before he allowed himself to take Naruto's hand, squeezing it reassuringly; to tell him it was okay to make any decision. "Naruto, you know I can wait forever, but I want to know before I leave for my mission and-"

"Yes, you teme! Yes! I will marry you!!" Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off and hugging him tightly, sniffling as his tears finally stopped. Sasuke, who was once again taken by surprise by the unpredictable blonde, softened his gaze and hugged back, his hand moving in soothing circles on his back. Taking his other hand, he readjusted their position and placed Naruto's back against his stomach and wrapped one of his hands around the front of Naruto and rubbed his belly. Sasuke placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder and opened the box skillfully with his free hand and taking out its contents before letting it fall freely to the floor. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's breath tickled his neck and watched patiently when Sasuke held the ring and his left hand up, and slide it on gently, where it would sit forever awaiting his return and finally be replaced with a true wedding ring.

Naruto had finally let Sasuke into his heart...and Sasuke had finally gotten over his fears...

After a few moments, Naruto tilted his head back in Sasuke's direction, causing the caress on his stomach to finally cease. "Sasuke...I..." Naruto started, but turned his head away to look back at the ring planted on his finger. Sasuke made a gently noise, a 'hn' to be exact, to announce that he was listening to what ever the blonde had to say. Naruto nodded to himself, and tilted his head back again. "Sasuke...I have a question to ask you...before you leave...I want you to answer truthfully. Is that okay?" Sasuke grunted again. And lifted his chin up off of Naruto's shoulder.

"What is it, Naruto-koi?"

"..." Naruto stalled for a moment, then gazed into Sasuke's eyes and whispered the words "...Kiss me goodbye..?"

_**Kiss me good-bye, love's memory**_

_**You put the dream in my reality**_

Sasuke gazed back into Naruto's azure eyes, and spun him around without a second though. He rested his forehead against Naruto's, forgetting about the time he had left to stay, forgetting about the mission, forgetting about everything that wasn't important to Naruto's happiness. Naruto sent a questioning glance in Sasuke's direction as his fingers danced along the fabric of his blue and white cotton t-shirt. Some how Sasuke managed to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist in a comforting manner, as small squeak emitted from the younger on as he was pulled closer; Sasuke's chin resting gently on Naruto's golden locks. A thin blush crossed over Naruto's tan cheeks as he awaited the answer to his question.

"...Sasuke-"

"Shhh..."

"But Sasuke-"

"Please...just be quiet for a moment...I want to enjoy this."

Naruto stood still, and dropped his questioning, unconsciously watching the clock on the stove. Sasuke had one minute left. A whole minute. And he just wants to stand around and cuddle! Naruto growled softly, before letting the subject drop and enjoying the time they had left together.

As a family.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled gently, pressing his nose into Naruto's hair and taking a deep breath before lifting the younger boy's head up with his finger so he could see his face fully. The blush that had tinted hadn't disappeared but seemed to deepen in shade when Sasuke chuckled and touched their noses together. " You know I'll always love you..." Sasuke said quietly before firmly pressing his lips to the corners of Naruto's mouth and giving them a chaste kiss, causing them to twitch involuntarily. Sasuke allowed his lips to travel across the blonde's skin, all the way down his neck and to his collarbone, where he nibbled gently and earned himself a small moan, then back up to his lips, where he stopped to give Naruto something to wait for.

"T-teme.." Naruto grumbled, his body tingling from every touch Sasuke had made with his skilled lips. Sasuke smirked a little then came back in for the final event. He pressed his lips against Naruto's softly, gently intertwining his hands with his new fiancée. Naruto moaned at the contact, practically melting as Sasuke lips moved over his skillfully. Naruto gasped suddenly when Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, allowing the Uchiha's tongue to enter into his warm cavern. Sasuke's tongue traveled all around Naruto's mouth, massaging the younger boys' tongue every chance he had. A low throaty moan escaped Sasuke, when Naruto and himself started tongue fighting and battling for dominance. Naruto tired out and allowed Sasuke to do whatever he willed, as Sasuke continued to kiss him deeper than Naruto ever though possible.

Finally, Sasuke broke away leaving only a trail of saliva to connect the both and panting hard as Naruto swayed from the mind-blowing experience he had just endured. Naruto's breath came in short, heavy pants, in perfect sync with Sasuke, as he gripped onto Sasuke, his had still spinning; his legs buckling.

"W...W-wow..." Naruto managed to say, the saliva breaking the small connection between them, and traveled down his plump, bruised lips from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke chuckled and licked his lips unconsciously, the intoxicating taste of him and his delectable features coaxed the Uchiha to do a little more than just kissing. Sasuke grunted a little, and let go of his possessive hold on the blonde. "Naruto...I--"

"UCHIHA!!"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned in time to see Anko and Gai bust through their back door. "UCHIHA! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME FOR 3 MINUTES SO WE JUST WANTED TO COME AND GET YOU SO WE COULD LEAVE AND---What do we have here?" Anko said loudly, glancing over at Naruto's disheveled appearance. Anko smirked evilly, causing the two boys to sweat drop uncomfortably. "WHAT HAVE _YOU _TWO BEEN DOING, EH? WERE YOU GUY FUCKING ON THE COUNTER OVER THIER JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO? EH! EH! COME ON TELL ME! I WANNA HAVE FUN TO, YOU GAY FAGS! LETS HAVE A THREESOME TOGETHER AND I'LL EVEN LET YOU FUCK MY CU--"

"Anko!!" Gai said frantically, placing his hand over her mouth before she could say anything else that would cause them all to die from horrible, disgusting, mental images of them screwing her. Not ever if they were drunk. No way in _hell _were they ever gonna screw that horny mess of hornyness. Gai smiled uncomfortably as Anko continued to rant on through Gai's hand."Uh, well...hello youthful children? Sorry about the intrusion, but youthful Sasuke has to leave...We even brought Kakashi along to come see you off...even though he just decided to follow us." Gai said, as a smiling Kakashi poofed out behind him. "Yo!" He said happily, waving as his eyes turned into upside down u's.

Naruto laughed lightly as Sasuke 'hn'ed and turned his head in Naruto's direction and whispered something in his ear, causing the younger boy to blush and look down. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow as he watched the performance between the two boys. _'What's going on between the two of them? Did they finally get together?' _Kakashi thought, as he watched the two more closely. Sasuke had kissed Naruto on the corner of his mouth, where apparently a string of saliva had been removed by his tongue. _'Damn. I owe Iruka $100...' _He though internally while ignoring Anko's angry dagger glares to Sasuke's head. She had lost too. Naruto glanced up as Sasuke parted from him and turned to face his escorts. "…Alright. Let's go." With one nod, Anko and Gai were down the walkway, and practically out of sight.Sasuke sighed and picked up his suitcases, bearing a reassuring glance in Naruto's direction before mouthing something silently, and heading after Gai and Anko, leaving Kakashi with Naruto as they waved him off. Before Sasuke ran off into the distance, he once again mouth some words, and turned to focus his attention to his new destination.

_"I love you, Naruto…you'd better wait for me, dobe."_

And then he was gone.

Kakashi placed and arm on Naruto's shoulder, causing the younger boy to break his gaze from the direction Sasuke had left. "You know...I thought you two were going to get together a little later; I could feel that you two would be perfect for each other." Kakashi said, smiling through his mask.

Naruto nodded as they watched Sasuke finally dissapear into the darkness of the night. "Yeah, we got together alright..." Naruto stated quietly, sparing a glance to the shimmering ring on his finger in the moonlight. Words replayed themselves in the back of Naruto's mind, causing the younger boy to shiver at the sincerity and warmth those words held coming from Sasuke. Kakashi noticed this and squeezed Naruto's shoulder, hinting that it was time to go into the house, thinking he was shivering from the cold. Naruto collected himself and turned toward Kakashi, inviting him in the house and pushing his jounin instructor through the door saying something about eating ramen with him and playing a game of spades.

Glancing backwards one final time, he mouthed a few words in response just as Sasuke had done, hoping the words could be carried of by the wind to reach him.

_"Love you too...Come back safe, Sasuke-teme."_

**A/N:** Wow, I'm done now.. This story is kinda just a freebie; I was having a bit of writer's block so I decided to do a subjected freewrite. This story was kinda weird wasn't it?! I was kinda hoping for that. R&R if you want, it doesn't matter for this story; Now I'll be updating my two ofther fics in a few days, so keep your heads up and be pacient know, I know, a little sappy here and it completely sucked...Naruto was a big cry baby throughout, Sasuke _actually _smiled and was unsure on what moves he should do, Gai was actually pretty much quiet here, Anko was being an ass by asking for randome threesomes and Kakashi was being..well, Kakashi. (Except he didn't have his Icha Icha Paradise book with him...); He was practically the only one acting normal. Ah, well...I'm gonna go to bed now; mind you this story had me up since 5:30 this afternoon, and now its 5:30 the next morning...And I gotta get ready for school, damnit...

Read, Review and Move on Or I'll gut you like a pig :D


	2. AN IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!

YO, this is DTU, creator of Kiss Me Good-bye with a Special Announcement!!!

LISTEN GOOD AND PAY CLOSE ATTENTION! (do as I say or else all hell will break loose... ;)

Okay, on with the annoucement. As you may or may not know ( which I wouldn't understand if you didn't know...) I haven't updated in a LONG while and to tell you the truth...I was having some writers block issues..BUT, now that THOSE issues are over, I'm proud to announce that my Crappy-stories will be alive and updated after a LONG VACATION OF NOTHINGNESS...NESS! (shut up for that ---)... but you'll have to wait a LITTLE longer for them, Ok? I don't even know why I'm begging you to read it anyways...( grumbles and pouts) SO, i have a question for you people out there in the FANFICTION WORLD that was successfully PWNED by yours truly ( and Naruto and Sasuke of course --;) How would you like it if I made a SEQUAL of Sasuke's return from Kiss Me Good-Bye?

I f you ever read the story...which in order to veiw this you must have already... I would like your imput in your reviews, If you don't mind. Just inform me that you would, in fact, like a sequal and if I get enough responses, I will upload a sequal. ( Tell me if you want oneshot or chappy) AND when that's said and done...

I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES! - ( be happy...'cause I'm doing this for you Rika-kun)

but...

If I don't get any responses...

I WILL STILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES...for the sake of those who love them...and me for writing them.

SO HOP TO IT! R,R&Mo


End file.
